Siempre con nosotros
by Tamara Weasley
Summary: La familia Weasley intenta superar la pérdida de Fred como puede, pero en el fondo saben que quienes nos dejan nos cuidarán siempre. Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling.


Era su primer Halloween desde que terminó el colegio. Aunque la fiesta le gustaba, es más, disfrutaba muchísimo decorando la casa con calabazas de distintos tamaños y cuyas caras provocaban sensaciones varias, entre las que no se hallaba el miedo, lo cierto era que pasarla junto a su familia le agradaba aún más.

Sin embargo, esos días pasaron de ser una simple fiesta pagana a convertirse realmente en una fecha triste y ante todo, una fecha para el recuerdo. El hecho de que Fred ya no estuviera con ellos le provocaba un nudo en el estómago que lo estrujaba intensamente cada vez que pasaba por su cuarto y no veía sus cosas, o cuando se limitaba a observar a su hermano George, tan decaído, como si le faltara una parte de su cuerpo.

Era 31 de octubre. El día amaneció nublado, y el cielo estaba tan plomizo que no dejaba ver el sol, que luchaba por salir e iluminar aquel taciturno día con sus rayos. Se había quedado dormido aquella tarde sobre su cama, y cuando vio la hora se sorprendió de que su madre no hubiera entrado gritando en su cuarto para que bajara a cenar, así que saltó de la cama de un brinco.

Conforme se acercaba a la cocina, notaba aquella tristeza que se había adueñado de la, en otro tiempo, alegre casa, pero esta vez el ambiente estaba más cargado que nunca. De las paredes ya no colgaban los adornos que en otro tiempo su madre colocaba con tanto esmero, y la desnudez de la estancia le provocaba escalofríos. A pesar de que después de la cena tendrían la tradicional fiesta de Halloween, no había mucho ambiente festivo.

Su madre se hallaba sola, preparando la cena con parsimonia, y tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Ron había bajado y estaba detrás de ella; se sobresaltó cuando le dio un beso.

—¡Ay! Ronald, qué susto —. Protestó y sonrió levemente. Sus ojos estaban llorosos.

—Bueno, de eso se trata en esta época, ¿no? Ya sabes… truco o trato y esas cosas… —. Se rascó la cabeza como solía hacer y deseó que aquella tontería la hubiera sacado por un instante de su tristeza.

—Anda, siéntate —. Le ordenó amablemente mientras vigilaba cómo el sofrito se rehogaba en la vieja sartén—. A ver si esos tres bajan rápido o se enfriará todo.

—¿Tres? —Ron le preguntó, pero bien sabía la respuesta.

—Oh… perdón. Es que no acabo de acostumbrarme cielo —. Lo dijo como quien dice algo con el tono de "no tiene importancia", lo que impactó al pelirrojo. Su madre estaba intentando ocultar sus sentimientos, y eso no era bueno. Lo decía por experiencia.

Ginny y George bajaron a toda prisa, sin duda en cuanto el olor de la deliciosa cena subió escaleras arriba y llegó a sus respectivos cuartos. Sin embargo, a pesar de aquel ímpetu del que hacía gala, George estaba tan ausente o incluso más que su madre… sin duda la pérdida de su gemelo lo había marcado profundamente.

Cenaron en silencio los cuatro en ausencia del señor Weasley, que tenía un duro día de trabajo y, como siempre, llegaría tarde. Apenas hablaron en la mesa, salvo cuando Ginny le pidió a Ron que le pasara el pan, y este intentó hacer una gracia mala para que todos se rieran; estaba queriendo ser el que faltaba, y se dio cuenta de que nunca podría suplantar a su hermano, ni siquiera imitar sus gracias. Lo echaba de menos.

El silencio se adueñó de la cocina, solo roto por el chocar de los cubiertos contra la vajilla, y del ruido al tragar de los comensales, y para alivio de Ron, alguien llamó a la puerta. Se levantó como por un resorte, deseoso de abandonar la mesa, y abrió: era Hermione, que, sonriente, sostenía una calabaza rellena de dulces. Ron al verla, se lanzó a sus brazos y la sonrisa de la joven se transformó en una mueca de extrañeza mientras de los azules ojos de él salían copiosas lágrimas.

No pareció importarle que su familia lo viera de esa guisa; es más, cuando se separó de la chica y se miraron por un instante, al momento su madre estaba abrazada a ellos sollozando mientras los dulces que llevaba Hermione se desparramaban por el suelo. Cuando se separaron, hasta el rostro de Hermione quedó surcado por una lágrima, y Ginny y George los miraban desde la mesa, aún sentados y visiblemente emocionados.

—Pasa querida —. La invitó la señora Weasley secándose las lágrimas, con el mismo tono que había utilizado antes. Pareciera que la mujer estaba recibiendo a los invitados una gran fiesta en la que los presentes estaban deseosos por emborracharse.

—Hola… ¿cómo estáis? —. La chica no sabía qué decir. Ron la miró y con la mirada le dijo que aquello no había sido lo más adecuado. Sin embargo, sonrió.

La señora Weasley se agachó a recoger los caramelos que se habían caído de la calabaza que Hermione sostenía aún en sus manos, ahora un poco temblorosas al haberse encontrado aquel panorama. Sin duda, no estaba preparada y Ron lo sabía, porque excusándose, la agarró de la mano y se la llevó a su cuarto mientras su madre se quedaba con los caramelos en el regazo, prometiendo que volverían.

Cuando llegaron a su cuarto, se quedaron sentados sobre la cama. Ron tenía la mirada perdida.

—¿Estás bien? —Hermione le acarició la mejilla y lo miró con gesto preocupado.

—Odio decir esto, pero ya no me gusta Halloween —. Respondió Ron con un tono cargado de sinceridad—. Simplemente, ya no es como antes.

La imagen de sus hermanos gemelos gastándole bromas antaño le emocionó y se mordió el labio. No quería que Hermione lo viera así, le parecía que estaba siendo en algún modo, débil.

—Mira, sé que una pérdida es difícil, pero tu hermano no querría verte así. Yo estoy aquí para lo que necesites —. Dijo sonriendo con dulzura— Y respecto a lo de la fiesta… si quieres puedo dejarte algún libro, al menos así estarás entretenido y…

—Gracias, de verdad —la interrumpió—, pero lo último que necesito son libros. Al final los voy a aborrecer también, si es que ya no lo hago.

Sonrieron. Oyeron ruidos en el piso de abajo: sin duda, Harry habría llegado para celebrar con ellos, aunque hubiera más bien poco que celebrar. De todas formas su presencia lo animaría, siempre se encontraba mejor cuando sus dos mejores amigos se hallaban cerca.

Oyó a la señora Weasley en la cocina implorarle a Harry que se sentara con ellos a la mesa, y le pareció que, educadamente, decía algo así como: "Ya estoy bien servido, gracias". Ron y Hermione se profirieron una de esas miradas que lo dicen todo y con las que no es necesario decir palabra alguna, pues sabían perfectamente lo que iban a hacer: darle a su amigo la bienvenida.

La chica al ver a Harry se lanzó a abrazarlo, y Ron hizo lo propio.

—¿Qué tal estás, amigo? —. Le preguntó Harry en voz baja.

—Mejor que tú. Ese pelo cada vez está más rebelde.

El comentario provocó las risas de todos, y poco a poco, comenzó a respirarse un clima más festivo y alegre, que era lo que todos necesitaban.

—Podríamos decorar todo esto, ¿no, señora Weasley? —. Sugirió Hermione alegremente.

—¡Querida, no me llames así! Para ti soy Molly.

—Está bien —. La chica se sonrojó un poco.

Mientras Ginny colgaba murciélagos y fantasmas en las paredes, y Hermione decoraba la entrada de la casa con unas calabazas que iba fabricando con mucho esmero, George colocaba serpentina y algún artículo de broma para hacer rabiar a su madre. Ron y Harry, por el contrario, se sentaron al agradable calor de la chimenea, lo que provocó una reprimenda de la señora Weasley.

—¿Vais a permanecer ahí quietos todo el tiempo? —. Preguntó poniendo los brazos en jarras y mirándolos con semblante serio.

—Mamá, estamos descansando porque la fiesta que nos espera será larga—. Se limitó a decir Ron sin dejar de mirar el fuego, cuyas formas le resultaban hipnóticas.

—Anda, vamos a ayudar—. Harry se levantó de su silla.

—Jo tío, eres un calzonazos —. Susurró Ron para que su madre no lo oyera, pero en ese momento recibió una colleja que llevaba la firma de Molly Weasley.

Ron se sentía realmente feliz por poder compartir esos momentos con sus seres queridos; su ser se llenaba de eterna gratitud por tener a aquellas personas a su lado, y aunque su hermano Fred no estuviera físicamente con él, su espíritu permanecería a su lado mientras lo recordara. Eso lo sabía bien.

Cuando la cocina estuvo engalanada y se sentaron a la mesa en espera del señor Weasley, Ron suspiró y miró a su madre, cuyas mejillas habían adquirido un color rosado que invitaba a la felicidad, a ser positivo y a pensar que no había negro ni blanco, que existían los matices de gris. Agarró a Hermione de la mano y la apretó en señal de agradecimiento por su sola presencia; miró a Harry que estaba frente a él al lado de Ginny y sonrieron.

Llenaron sus copas y brindaron.

—Por Fred, que siempre estará con nosotros —. Dijo Ron solemnemente.

Y cuando el tintineo de las copas chocando resonó por la cocina, el viento ululó suavemente haciendo mover las contraventanas. Sin duda, Fred opinaba lo mismo.


End file.
